1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for dispensing adhesively backed labels. Specifically, the invention is a label gun for applying labels to curved or irregular surfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Several different inventors have developed various improvements to label guns. Such improvements include means for ensuring that the label gun properly dispenses labels of varying lengths, means for printing information on a label as it is dispensed, means for protecting a label gun from damage if dropped, and means for applying labels to angled surfaces. To the current inventor's knowledge, no one has developed a label gun suitable for applying labels to curved surfaces, around corners, or on other irregular surfaces. Additionally, many other label guns are significantly more complex--and consequently expensive to produce --than the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,440,123, issued to Paul H. Hamisch, Sr. on Apr. 22, 1969, describes one example of a label gun which dispenses labels having a glassine paper backing strip. The labeler has a printing head comprising a series of bands which can be rotated to change the character being printed in a given location. The labeler is operated by squeezing a movable handle towards a fixed handle, which moves a drive wheel lined with a material having a high coefficient of friction. The labeler includes a series of fingers biased to drop into notches on the backing, taking the drive wheel out of contact with the label strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,735, issued to Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. on Sep. 5, 1978, describes a labeler having an applicator which deflects when the labeler is dropped on the applicator, preventing damage to the labeler.
Paul H. Hamisch, Jr. attempted to improve the ability of label guns to apply labels to angled surfaces, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,746, issued on Sep. 26, 1978. This labeler has an applicator roll providing for both rolling and canting movement so that it will conform to the surface to which the label is applied. Unlike the current invention, it can not accommodate irregular or curved surfaces.
Other inventors also attempted to provide label guns allowing for different size labels. U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,110, issued to Werner Becker on Jan. 15, 1991, describes a labeler having a printing mechanism. The labeler can accommodate labels of different sizes by varying the diameter of the pinion engaging the transport roll, or by an adjustable lug on the operating handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,874, issued to Toshikaru Kawada on Jan. 22, 1991, describes a labeler having a feeler and lever stop to allow for different length labels. When the feeler pushes up against the forward edge of a label, the lever stop tilts. Both designs are significantly more complicated and expensive than the operational design used in the current invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,390, issued to Klaus-Dieter Hermann on May 7, 1991, describes a labeler having a tape brake pressing against the tape when the operating lever is in its rest position, releasing the tape as the operating lever is released. The same invention appears to be described in international application WO 88/07960, filed by the same inventor, and published on Oct. 20, 1988.
U.K. Pat. App. No. 2,008,070, published on May 31, 1979, describes a labeler having a printer which is slightly rockable to improve contact with the label, and which completely separates the label from the backing before applying the label to the desired surface, preventing pulling on the backing.
Related international patents include Japanese Pat. No. 4632984, published in Sep. 1971, German Pat. No. 2,123,598, published on Nov. 16, 1972, and German Pat. No. 2,512,471, published on Sep. 30, 1976.
None of the above patents describes a label gun having the simplicity of the current invention, or the ability of the current invention to apply labels to irregular or curved surfaces.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.